The History Of The Divided Goddess and The Sword Of Power
by tslove
Summary: The tale of how the great green warrior goddess Teela Bo-Nah came to be divided into 2 beings, coinciding with the death of King Greyskull and the Division Of the Sword of Power. Also how the Gars came to be so hated and reviled, and what role they played in the division. An Eternian history lesson.


The old stories told that Great Teela had not always been divided. Long ago she had been one being, a terrible Goddess of war, with bright green skin, who had fought the great dragons in defense of Eternia and had defeated the dragon Morningstar, taking his head for her battle helm, to wear and remind all of her power and victory. For thousands of years green skinned dragon helmed Great Teela had ruled Eternia from her Skull Castle, orchestrating rules of war between the tribes to minimize loss of life. She was worshiped by all, including the Snake People. Then a Hero arrived.

Greyskull, the man who would be king and the king who would become legend, crashed on Eternia in his space faring vehicle from another world and acquired tremendous power. The suns of Eternia, it's very atmosphere, did something to him, and made him phenomenally, supernaturally strong. He had told the wizards he thought it had something to do with Eternian gravity, that the gravity on their planet was much lower than his home planet. Whatever the case, he had been not only physically strong but wise as well, and in a shorter period of time than anyone had thought possible had conquered and united the warring tribes under his banner, instituting a planetary monarchy. Great Teela had appeared at his coronation ceremony, all majestic twelve fiery green feet of Her and given him Her blessing. Thus was Greyskull made.

Great Teela had given Greyskull her Skull Castle as his own, and all the secrets of Creation within she entrusted him to use wisely. This had solidified his status as a god-king among the people, yet he forbid any worship or religion created under his name. He successfully defeated the invasion of the alien Snake People, and when they saw he was the great Dragon Goddess chosen ruler, they bowed the knee to him. For a time, all had been well.

Then, the Enemy Hordak had come from the dark reaches of space, evil sorcerers had thought to summon the hideous god Horde Prime to Eternia but had summoned Hordak and his Horde instead. The Eternians rallied to Greyskull and their was war. In the end, Greyskull had sacrificed himself to save Eternia, striking Hordak with Greyskulls very life force through his mystical Sword Of Power while Hordak had attempted to transport Castle Greyskull and its secrets to Despondos. Due to King Greyskulls sacrifice, Hordak instead and most of his army had been transported to the hell dimension, where to this day they remain. The act had weakened Greyskull to death, however.

The force that had been required to divert Hordaks spell had shattered the Sword Of Power into two pieces. Since Greyskull had bonded so much of his lifeforce into the Sword, it had shattered him as well. Mortally wounded by both by Hordaks blade and by the loss of his lifeforce to the Sword, Greyskull had lain in a fever for three days before passing, but events were wrought during that time that changed Eternia forever.

The Keld seer Gar- Adi had long been a trusted advisor and friend to King Greyskull, but he had received a vision from a powerful mysterious god that the fruit of Greyskulls loins would one day bring destruction to all of Eternia. Gar- Adi was troubled greatly, but resolved that something had to be done to prevent the future catastrophe. So he looked to the pieces of the Power Sword...

On the field of battle the day Hordak was defeated, when the King Greyskulls Sword of Power was shattered, Gar- Adi was the only one who had been trusted to retrieve the pieces from the battlefield, and bring them to safety. He had immediately noticed that while one piece maintained it's silver shine, the other piece was blackened and hummed with a terrible dark power, purple thaumaturgenic smoke constantly rose from the blade. Gar-Adi realized that when Hordak was defeated, the Sword of Power had absorbed much of his dark magic into its blade, and retained it like a charged crystal wizards use. Gar-Adi had been charged with taking the broken pieces to the famed Keld craftsman Keld-Thor to remake the sword, but the more he examined the pieces (particularly the dark piece) the more he had realized that a remade Sword Of Power would be the most powerful weapon on Eternia, and if one from Greyskulls line were to betray Eternia, he should not have the powerful weapon in his hand. Gar-Adi knew that he must present a remade sword to the King, but it needn't be the Sword of Power. He then committed treason, and history was forever changed.

Gar-Adi had ordered the craftsman Keld-Thor to make not one, but _two_ Swords of Power. The piece retaining the silver burnish would be a identical copy of the Power Sword, enough so that he gambled the King would not know the difference. The other sword, the dark sword humming with such malignant power, he would keep himself, as a weapon for the Keld people to defend themselves with should the threat from his vision arise. None were to ever know.

Keld-Thor was a craftsman descended from a line of demi-gods, and there has not been another like him in the world since. So great was his completed work that Gar Adi marveled at its perfection, the Light Sword and the Dark, each identical to the other in all but thaumaturgy and magic auras, the Light Sword would glow with the shine of the sun when swung, and the Dark Sword acted as a void drawing light into it... and crushing it. As soon as he held the Dark Sword Gar Adi could hear it whispering to him, and he knew what he had to do.

Gar Adi focused the great power he could feel emanating from the sword into a thaumaturgenic blast that melted Keld-Thor. He had never seen it coming. Gar-Adi knew it was the right thing to do, there could be no witnesses, but Keld-Thor went to his doom carrying a great secret, in the process of making the two swords he had discovered a way to unite them into a single sword combining their great power. If they were pressed closely together, and perfectly matched, the magic would take over and magically they would meld into one. Gar-Adi would never discover this secret, as leaving Keld-Thors workshop he made sure to hide the dark sword.

Gar-Adi brought the Light Sword to King Greyskull. the King was awake but still bedridden, weak of body. He removed the sword from its case and placed it in the Kings trembling hands, "It is the Sword of Power, Sire," he had lied, "Remade as promised."

Before the King could reply, Gar Adi had drawn the dark sword and in one fluid motion penetrated the Kings heart with it. Thus, the prophesy that Greyskull had to sacrifice himself to defeat Hordak came true. Gar- Adi stood for a moment stunned at his own action. He had not planned to murder the King, it was as if the Dark Sword had a will of its own. But what was done was done, he realized that he could stop the destruction of Eternia now, without waiting. The king had but one child, a boy of twelve summers. Gar Adi planned to find the boy and kill him too, before he could be discovered, thus ensuring the future of Eternia.

He had actually made it into the boys very room when the dark skinned Cosmic Enforcer himself, Zodak, had materialized. Wearing his red and silver armor and helmet carrying a deadly ray blaster, and completely alien, Zodak stood stone still and had pointed the blaster at Gar Adi. "I cannot allow you to harm the boy," he said in the common tongue, "Your part in this chain of events is now at an end."

According to the historians Gar-Adi had then attempted to channel a blast of the dark sword passed Zodak to kill the boy, but he was unsuccessful, and Zodak had killed him on the spot, preserving the body for evidence. The Queen and the Counselors were called, and Zodak was questioned about his participation in the events, and asked that as a Cosmic Enforcer, if indeed that was what he was, why he did not show earlier and prevent the Kings murder? He had answered only that "That was not his role" and had vanished, back to whatever continuum that he existed in.

A quick meeting was held of the Queen and the counselors, and to the amazement of all Great Teela had appeared, but shorter, the height and size of an Eternian woman. "Your King soon passes," she said, "An age of this world comes to an end, and a new one begans. I come to an end with it, and began again with the new one, in new forms. Greyskull has been my man, many times he lay with me in my Sacred Grove in the Vulnar Valley, and my touch taught him Wisdom and Truth. He gained much from me, and I from him. But all things change, even gods. A great threat comes in time, and it is up to all of you to prepare for it. If you are my people you will do my will, and I share my power with you.."

With that said blinding light emanated from the body of Great Teela, and gone in the room was Queen Veena, and standing in her place was a goddess, a woman who looked much like Teela but carried the voice and face of Veena, yet her body was shrouded in the feathers and wings of a great bird, and the helm of the bird was upon her. The Coucil of Randor was transformed into luminous beings of light, but perhaps most startling of all was the change in Teela herself. Gone was the green skin, instead the skin of a normal Eternian had taken its place. She faced them.

"The king has passed, and his power and spirit with him." She said. "He was your king and my chosen, and each of you bear responsibility to him. You," She turned to Queen Veena "You were the wife of Greyskull and ever were you my mortal sister. Now, it has been decreed that you are my Divided Sister, the burden of the Goddess has been laid upon you too, Sister, for this day forward you are known as Teela-Boa, as I am now Teela-Na, and you are to remain in this Castle, the former home of our mutual champion, and guard its secrets from the Enemy to come. It is a heavy burden, but one you must not refuse."

"I refuse it not," Teela -Boa answered, "It is mine."

Teela-Na nodded and turned to the Greyskulls former council, the now luminous beings: "You are not gods, but immortal in your way," She said. "You are to leave this place and go find a place to govern of your own, for you are now the rulers of Eternia, your word is law and the law is your word, all shall listen to you. It shall be this way until the descendant of Greyskull rises to his claim, and know you it will not be the son, neigh for ten thousand years it will not happen, but you must hold steady, you must do your job, and you shall look for this sign: in the last days before the next great change a man of the Keld skin shall rise against you, he who overthrows this man is Greyskulls descendant and your throne you shall relinquish to him. Do you understand?"

The Beings nodded. "You will is our will, Goddess." They replied.

Teela-Na nodded. "I have shared great power with you all, divided Myself so that you may come to Life, Sister," She said to Teela-Boa, "Verily, I have sacrificed myself so that all might live, but I am a Warrior Goddess, I am a predator, and there is one last Division."

Suddenly both Teelas screeched as if in pain, and contorted their bodies as though experiencing a seizure. They opened their mouths and vomited a steady stream of thaumaturgenic ectoplasm, a stream that coated into the shape of a great bird. The scream from the two Goddesses became loud...unbearable, as if they were being ripped apart. Finally the stream stopped and their mouths closed, and both slumped to the floor. The glistening ectoplasmic bird glimmered with light, and then the thaumaturgenic slime melted away, leaving a massive Falcon hawk in its place.

"It is known as Zoar," said Teela-Boa, rising to her feet. "I feel a connection to it. It... is me. I can see though its eyes, use it to explore Eternia and send biddings as I must even though I remain here in Castle Greyskull."

Teela-Na nodded. "We are the Divided Goddess," She said. "You are the Falcon and I am the Serpent, and together we shall protect Eternia. One day we shall rejoin, and then shall we be Boa-Na, but that day is far in the future, and now we have our roles to play."

Teela Boa agreed. "I shall hide this Castle deep in the clouds and mist," She said, "Where none may find it. They will look, but they will not find, and in time Castle Greyskull shall pass into myth and legend, and I with it, and our secrets will be safe. We must see to the Swords, Sister."

"Yes." Teela-Na nodded, " The two halves of the Power Sword. The Light and the Dark. It is fortunate the traitor did not learn that this sword, Divided like us, can be made whole again, and when whole, it can be used as it once was, to open the Gate to the Castle..."

"No one will ever know." Teela-Boa continued. "The Council must take the dark half and hide it. Stow it far far away where it may not be found by man, god, or spirit or demon. Where not dragon or glorm can claim it. It must be buried for the safety of all Eternia..."

"Goddess, can it not be destroyed?" A Council member asked.

"It cannot. And it must not. It will come to pass that Greyskulls descendant, the true Master Of The Universe may lay claim to it one day, and he will have the strength to unite the halves and wield the Sword of Power even as Greyskull did. But until that time comes to pass it must be hidden."

The Council agreed. "We will take the sword." They said.

"And I ," Teela-Na continued, "Will take the Light half with me to the Vulnar Valley, but I will not go alone. Greyskulls son, the boy will go with me. I will train him as a warrior and champion, and he shall found a long line of champions of the Vulnar Valley, men who will fight for all of Eternia under my name. He shall be called Wun-Dar, and he shall blaze the path. The sword will be kept there safe and protected, where it will await a champion to one day claim it."

"As for the traitor, Gar Adi," the Council said, "A curse on his line! Forever shall they roam the waste, and be hated by all men! The name of Keld shall be lost to time but they will be called Gar, for never shall they be allowed to forget the treason of their father and the great injury to Eternia! A curse on the Gar!"

"So be it," Divided Teela had said. "The world changes and the future comes quick, let us be about our business!"

And so, according to the histories, that was what happened. Teela-Na took the boy and the light half of the Sword of Power to the Vulnar Valley where she trained him as no warrior ever before had been trained, and in time he raised and trained a line of his own warriors, and they became known as Teelas fierce Vulnarion Warriors...

Teela-Boa remained in Castle Greyskull protecting it, a phantom among phantoms, the strange ancient Castle most thought to be a myth or legend lost in the clouds, although through the ages many would swear that they saw a giant falcon patrolling the skies...

The Council relocated to the Hall of Wisdom, where they became the Council of Elders, where they ruled Eternia with an ever increasing tenuous grasp until Keldors rebellion and Randors Route of his Horde, where he was made King...

And the Gar roamed the waste of the Sands of Time, a miserable nomadic people... except for a powerful few, and those few shared the story of how Gar-Adi thought only to save Eternia from the line of Greyskull, who had been prophesied to destroy it, and how wronged they had been. The story was passed down much over the years, and with each telling Gar-Adi became more heroic and the Elders became more evil, until finally, ten thousand years later, a mysterious hooded figure had come to a powerful young Gar witch from the Antwat Isles and struck a bargain with her, and Eternian history was changed forever.

The End

Thanks for reading! I have been publishing a lot the past 3 weeks, and will now take a short break. I appreciate you all reading my stories and would be grateful for feedback!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
